The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
For many years, motor vehicles have included an on board computer system. As these systems have developed and their capabilities have increased, devices have been developed to communicate with and receive information from a vehicle's computer system, including diagnostic information, driver habit information, and drive parameter information. These devices are commonly small pieces of hardware that may be connected to a motor vehicle to provide additional functionality to the vehicle's computer system or receive information. These devices may be connected to a vehicle via the vehicle's On-Board Diagnostic port or a similar connection port. These devices typically include a circuit board for transferring information and signals between circuit components and external devices, pins for electrically connecting the circuit board to an external device, and a housing to protect the circuit board.
Despite the satisfactory performance of conventional electrical connectors and component configurations for such devices, there is constantly a desire to reduced cost and increase ease of assembly, while providing a desirable durability, low warranty claim, and compliance with performance requirements.